1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a capacitive-type touch control display, more particularly to a capacitive-type touch control display that includes a touch sensor layer and a hard coating layer covering the touch sensor layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional capacitive-type touch control display that includes a display panel 100, a capacitive-type touch panel 200, and a transparent protective cover 300. The display panel 100 has a housing 101 and a displaying unit 102 with a screen surface 103. The displaying unit 102 provides functions of displaying images on the screen surface 103. The touch panel 200 is adhesively attached to an open end 1011 of the housing 101 through an adhesive layer 104, is spaced apart from the screen surface 103 by a gap 105, and includes a plurality of conductive sensors (not shown) of indium tin oxide (ITO). The protective cover 300 is attached to the touch panel 200, and is made of glass for protecting the conductive sensors of the touch panel 200. The touch panel 200 can detect an input position on the protective cover 300 so as to provide touch control functions.
The conventional capacitive-type touch control display is disadvantageous in that the presence of the gap 105 has an adverse effect on image displaying quality. In addition, since the touch panel 200 and the protective cover 300 are disposed at an exterior of the open end 1011 of the housing 101, the overall thickness of the conventional capacitive-type touch control display is relatively large.